earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
B.B. Gang
The B.B. Gang / Bla-Bla Gang (ブラブラだん), short for the Black Blood Gang (ブラックブラッドだん), is a street gang in the city of Ellay in EarthBound Beginnings. Its members will fight you as random encounters in the city. Appearance The B.B. Gang enemy appears as a delinquent in his teens or early twenties. Much of his appearance and facial features are obscured in shadow, but they appear to be wearing a jacket of some kind with orange buttons, and their hands are presumably inside their jacket pockets. The top of their heads have a large protruding bump, resembling a pompadour. They wear a pair of red shoes with white laces and soles. Their overworld sprite seems to wear something that resembles a blue hat. In the Famicom version, they are seen frequently smoking cigarettes. This and their shoes are the only recognizable features about them. Their battle sprites also feature them in a relaxed pose that makes them look like they're leaning against something. Personality The B.B. Gang is a group of fearsome delinquents, led by the strong and equally fearsome Teddy, and its individual members are no exception. Due to their city-wide takeover of Ellay, people living in the area will regard them with fear. The B.B. Gang's delinquent behavior is such that they will not hesitate to attack children such as Ninten, Lloyd, and Ana, though they will express self-doubt whether they will be successful in fighting the party or not when talked to. if Teddy is acquired as a party member, the B.B. Gang enemies will behave quite friendly and not attack the player when talked to, instead responding with a greeting of, "Hi! Teddy! How are you doin'?" to Teddy. History In Encyclopedia MOTHER, Teddy became the leader of the B.B. Gang when he was 14, the year his parents were killed in Mt. Itoi. Under Teddy's leadership, the B.B. Gang took over the city of Ellay. In MOTHER, the B.B. Gang has gained quite a fearsome reputation. After Ninten's party finds and beats up some of its members, they are confronted by Teddy inside the Live House, where Teddy challenges them to a fight to avenge his fellow gangsters. Ninten's party quickly prove themselves strong and Teddy calls off the fight, deciding to join the party to accompany the kids on their way to Mt. Itoi so he can avenge his parents' deaths. After the final boss battle occurs and Giegue is defeated, Teddy leaves the B.B. Gang to become a singer, performing at the Live House every day. Abilities The B.B. Gang enemy has both fairly high offense and very high defense, making them tough foes to beat. During combat, they will sometimes use continuous attacks. An easier way to fight them is to use PSI attacks instead. They may be able to operate Flame Throwers, as the item can dropped upon defeat. Trivia * The B.B. Gang's Japanese name appears to reference the Bloods, while their blue outfits clearly reference the Crips; the Bloods & Crips are two prominent rival street gangs in Los Angeles, the city that Ellay is based off of. * The B.B. Gang's cigarettes were removed in later versions of MOTHER to censor any references to smoking. * The B.B. Gang shares the Hippie's battle theme with Teddy. it:B.B. Gang Category:EarthBound Beginnings Enemies Category:EarthBound Beginnings Category:Enemies